


Lay us down - We're in Love

by emeralddream333



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Love, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Self Harm, attempted suicide maybe in the future, eventual pregnancy, first fanfic, how do tag, maybe in the future, relationship, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddream333/pseuds/emeralddream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We talked for hours about everything. About previous relationships, about current flings, sex, food, and music. It felt like we could talk for days. After we were all done we both went home and I could feel my crush begin to form again. But this time felt different. It felt like I had a chance. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>You had a huge crush and calum and never thought you had a chance and started seeing someone else who was a tool. Calum looked out for you and eventually starts a roller coaster of a relationship with love, fights, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic will be updating every other day hopefully :-) this is just setting up the whole feeling of the relationship between calum and you :-) im excited about this

Calum was a stunning human being with wit and charm and he definitely knew it. He's been with lots of girls and that was one of the big reasons I never thought I had a chance. I started hanging out with him in a big group of friend but he never seemed to notice me. We talked here and there but it always seemed like I was putting more into the conversation than he was so I gave up. 

Recently I went through a breakup and it was difficult to say the least. Weeks and months even, of crying and thinking that my life was over. But eventually I got over it, it just was a very drastic change in my life. I started seeing the one guy Luke who was cute and seemed sweet enough. We hung out at the mall and at school and after school but he seemed very shy. He also was very wishy washy with his feeling so I need knew what was going on in his head. The most we'd ever done was a brief kiss on the cheek and I thought that was sweet. I still couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't right for me though. 

Calum and I were friends and one day it was just the two of us after school and I brought up the idea of getting something to eat because I could never get enough food! He definitely agreed and we walked to a nearby diner and when we decided what we wanted it turned out that we wanted the same thing! When deciding on whether we wanted sausage or bacon with our meal we decided to say it at the same time. And at the same time I said "sausage" and he said "bacon" and for some reason that made us laugh so hard. We talked for hours about everything. About previous relationships, about current flings, sex, food, and music. It felt like we could talk for days. After we were all done we both went home and I could feel my crush begin to form again. But this time felt different. It felt like I had a chance.


	2. The Start of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after I got dinner with Calum I was completely heart struck. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. And conveniently enough I got a text from him saying he needed to tell me something. A thousand different ideas raced through my head. I texted him back asking what he wanted to tell me and he replied that he didn't want to text and that he'd rather say it in person or over the phone. I told him that he could call me and within 30 seconds I was getting a call. For a moment I was too nervous to even think about answering but I did. 
> 
> or
> 
> Calum and you start talking more often and your heart can't help to swell at the thought of you guys being together and it seems like he feels the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again only second time writing something like this so let me know in the comments or something if its too slow or anything really i jsut want some feedback so i know im doing this right lmao i promise itll speed up more soon  
> and this is shit sorry I totally thought I was gonna be a better writer lmao

The day after I got dinner with Calum I was completely heart struck. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. And conveniently enough I got a text from him saying he needed to tell me something. A thousand different ideas raced through my head. I texted him back asking what he wanted to tell me and he replied that he didn't want to text and that he'd rather say it in person or over the phone. I told him that he could call me and within 30 seconds I was getting a call. For a moment I was too nervous to even think about answering, but I did. 

He started the conversation with a shy and quiet "hello". This helped me get more comfortable because it was obvious that he was nervous, too. I replied politely with a simple "Hi, how are you?" but then quickly diverted back to the subject of why we were even on the phone in the first place. While asking him what he needed to talk to me about I could hear him building up the courage with slight "umms.." and "okay". This made me slightly nervous but I made sure he couldn't tell. And then, he just blurts it out.. "Luke has been talking about you behind your back and saying that the only reason he's still talking to you is because he feels bad for you and I just don't think you deserve to be treated that way." After he says that he sighs with somewhat relief and worry. It takes me a moment to process what he says but after I've done that I determined that, though I was angry and a little hurt, I'm okay with it. If Luke didn't want to be with me then that's on him, but if he was being too much a wuss to man up and say something to my face then I was gonna have to do it, and I wasn't looking forward to it. After he had told me that we decided to talk for a bit longer which turned into four hours. Talking to him felt like a second nature.

Calum and I talked on the phone after school consistently for a couple days and I was getting impatient. Yes, there was some flirting but I was so into him that I needed a definite yes or no. I asked him if he wanted to hangout one day and just walk around the city and he told me he'd love to and I couldn't wait.

We walked and talked for hours until it was dark. He put his jacket around me when he noticed me shivering and I glowed with affection. When he dropped me off at my house he walked me to my door and gave me the smallest peck on the forehead and a tight hug and I couldn't be happier. When I got inside I smiled so big that my cheeks started to hurt but I didn't care. I finally had some sort of proof that he felt the same way and I was absolutely ecstatic. I laid on my bed and texted him the second I was comfortable, "Had a great time, hope we can do it again soon xx" and within a few minutes I got a response, "How about tomorrow? :-)". He knew I loved that silly smiley face.

The next day's plans were to hangout at his house and watch movies and maybe go to dinner in the evening. When I was at his house we cuddled and snuggled and I felt so safe with his arms wrapped around me. We laid on his bed and watched Netflix for hours and we both got up because his mom was calling us down for food and when I got up he twirled me around and caught me in a kiss. I swear, it was just like a movie. I kissed back with passion because how could I not? When we got back upstairs we laid back down and pressed play on the movie but stopped watching. He kissed and sucked on my neck as I let out breathy moans. His lips then found mine as his tongue pushed his way into my mouth. We laid there kissing and his hands grabbed around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. He reached around and grabbed my ass and moaned in my ear "this is mine, all mine". I slowly dragged my hand down the front of his chest into his boxers underneath his sweatpants. I slowly pumped him, he was half-hard to start. I took off his shirt and he practically ripped off mine and took off my bra leaving me naked from the waist up. I scooted out of my shorts and reached down and rubbed me through my panties. "You're soaking wet, all for me" he growled into my ear. 

He rubbed circles on my clit as I continued to pump his length. I started sliding down his body and resting in between his legs. I gave his tip a small kiss and then a kitten lick before taking as much of his length as you could into your mouth. His head automatically reached to your hair and made a makeshift ponytail and starts guiding your head to bob up and down. I could hear him moan and whimper which only encouraged me to try and take more of him. When I felt him hit the back of my throat I gagged a little but held myself there. "Holy fuck oh my god" he moaned out. I took that as a good time to stop and make my way back up his body. We decided to switch because I found him with his head in between my legs. He kissed up and down my thighs. He licked up my slit and started sucking on my clit. My hands shot to his hair and pulled his hair slightly and let a few moans escape. Soon enough you're moaning his name and a few "oh my god's". He slides his way up your body and lines himself up to your entrance. He teases your clit with his tip and you moan, desperate for more. He slides himself in and you both gasp at the feeling. He starts thrusting hard and grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He thrusts into me at a high speed and I can feel myself getting closer to my edge faster than ever before. I started mumbling his name over and over and he told me how close he was. And just like that I came harder than I ever had before and he was soon to follow. He pulls out and laid next to me and we both were panting real hard. He turned to me and said " shit, I think I'm falling in love with you", I kissed him hard and told him "I think I'm falling in love with you too, and I can't wait for what's to come." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr : calumownsmyputhy  
> i need feedback im a hoe for it  
> give me kudos and comments guys :-)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated let me know if there's stuff I could fix I'm pretty clueless right now lmao


End file.
